The research for the coming year continues the current research program aimed at a better understanding of the capabilities of the tactile form sense and the mechanism underlying these capabilities. In the next year I am planning to address four questions (1) Do braille characters owe their superior tangibility over letters (and their superior visual legibility under conditions of optical low-pass spatial filtering) to the fact that they are more variable in low-spatial frequency content or to the fact that they are more variable in overall shape? (2) Does the discrimination of the roughness of grooved plates depend on mode of touching (static vs. moving finger) or on body locus (finger vs. thenar eminence)? (3) Do visual reading reading rates using the Optacon visual display approximate the tactile reading rates using the vibrotactile display when the visual information is reduced to the fidelity of the tactile information by blurring the visual display? (4) Can the discrepancies between the research of James Craig and myself using the Optacon be reconciled by a more thorough experiment in this laboratory than either of us has carried out? If so, we might be able to achieve some finality on the question of which modes of stimulus presentation are most effective with vibrotactile displays.